Legion of Unity
The Legion of Unity is a clan.Expand this Joining Excerpt from the standard response letter we send out to people showing an interest in the Legion clan.. The Legion of Unity itself is a reformation of the Legion of the Wall, which was an army from all the nations of the world, gathered together to repel the aiel during the Aiel Wars. Several years after the original Legion of the Wall was disbanded, one of the commanders decided to get together old comrades and new from all the lands to repel the increasing threat from the Blight, the new threat of Seanchan invasion, and the future threat of Tarmon Gaidon. Thus was born the Legion of Unity. We accept applicants from all nations and social standings, and, while we swear no oath to any throne, we strive to keep all lands safe and working together against our mutual enemies. Our basic requirements for clanning are: 1) 30 times the skill of an average person. 2) 1 practice in rescue. 3) RP letter submitted to legion asking to be considered for clanning and reasons why. 4) Good zone knowledge of the following zones: Kandor, Great Forest, Savannah, Plains (around base and east to Gorthel) Twisted Forest. 5) A demonstrated ability to lead a group around the above zones. 6) The recommendation of a minimum of 3 Legion members. We will also require that nobody in the clan has any objections to the applicant. 7) Where appropriate, The Council of Recruitment will set the applicant a quest designed to strengthen the applicant and test their resolve. More important than all the above however is...Get to know us! We generally don't clan people until we feel we know them well, and it will be easier for you to get apprenticed if we know who you are. A few helpful hints (not reqs, just things that can make your life easier): -Be nice to everyone you can stomach being nice to, and try to avoid anyone you can't. Getting a reputation as a good person will help you. -Don't be afraid to ask questions, or set up a time with someone who knows the stuff you're trying to learn. -Don't be afraid. That means, don't be afraid of dying, and so not learn to fight. Don't be afraid to go places you don't know. Don't be afraid to learn and explore when you're alone. Equipment can be replaced, knowledge is priceless. -Always be ready to help others. You can learn a lot from watching them, and your sword is valuable. Besides, people are always more likely to help you if you help them. -Level and level and keep leveling. This gives you a bit of a buffer when you die, and though 30 is the highest level requirement for any clan I know of, a higher level is always impressive. -Get a nicely statted character. This means an 18str 18con or a 17str 18dex 17con or similar/better. I know it's a pain, but settling for less will more than likely leave you disappointed in the character one day. If you're going to put the effort into leveling and clanning, do it with a character you will always like. Of course we aim to be one of the best clans on the mud, but the best clans are not made up of the people who have been around longer, but rather of the people who have more honor, kindness, guts, and determination than the average. Much of what we have listed here will help you get clanned anywhere, although the zones and smobs and such that you will be expected to know will differ from clan to clan, depending on what they consider their home/important turf to be. May the Light shine on you and guide you, and the Creator's hand shelter you in your journeys, The Legion Council Ranks *Rank 1: Aspirant *Rank 2: Trooper *Rank 3: Stalwart *Rank 4: Veteran *Rank 5: Guardian *Rank 6: Overseer *Rank 7: Unifier *Rank 8: Advocate *Rank 9: Coordinator *No one is the current Redeemer. Clan Gear *Rank 1: a black cape with an ivory clasp *Rank 5: an ivory torc ridged with bloodstone Equipment Retools *''Type?'' ** a black leather fedora ** a soft black tunic with ivory accents ** a pair of ivory carved Ador'tien coverings ** a pair of black gloves with ivory beading ** black leather military gaiters ** a pair of supple black boots with ivory buckles Category:Clans Category:Legion of Unity Category:Saldaea